1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to wet-shave type razors and is directed more particularly to a razor in which the blade assembly portion thereof is adapted for movement during a shaving operation to conform to the surface being shaved.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known in the art that shaving efficiency of a safety razor assembly may be improved if the blade assembly is adapted to pivot on the razor handle during a shaving operation, permitting the blade assembly to more closely follow the contours of a surface being shaved. U.S. Pat. No. 3,935,639, issued Feb. 3, 1976, in the name of John C. Terry et al, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,938,247, issued Feb. 17, 1979, in the name of Nelson C. Carbonell, et al, are illustrative of razor handles adapted to accept blade assemblies in such a manner as to permit pivotal movement of the blade assembly during a shaving operation. U.S. Pat. No. 3,950,849, issued Apr. 20, 1976, in the name of Roger L. Perry, illustrates a blade assembly adapted for pivotal movement. U.S. Pat. No. 4,026,016, issued May 3, 1977, in the name of Warren I. Nissen. and U.S. Pat. No. 4,083,104, issued Apr. 11, 1978, in the name of Warren I. Nissen, illustrate, respectively, a blade assembly and razor handle comprising a shaving system in which the blade assembly pivots on the handle during shaving.
In the above-mentioned razors, the pivoting action takes place about a given axis, limiting the accommodation which the blade assembly may make to the surface being shaved.